criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Running Wild/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Nina Gray, you're under arrest for the murder of Beatrix Rangel! Nina: What? But I haven't even seen her in last few days, honest! Daisy: Don't bother lying, we have that brutal threat you sent to Beatrix! You clearly like The Princess Bride enough to quote it before killing her. Nina: I can't be the only one who likes that movie. Daisy: And what about the pocket watch polish we found on the case for that same movie? Nina: Our boss has one, he could've left that too! Josiah: But it wasn't his blood on the victim's liver. What made you brutally disembowel her and remove her organs? Nina: I... I... Nina: I don't know!!! Daisy: Huh? Nina: I can't explain it. When we last ate at the pizzeria, I suddenly felt this surge of rage. Nina: I was... I was mad at Beatrix over everything that had been happening. I wanted her dead... I wanted her to suffer. Nina: That jerk tried taking everything from me, my entire job and everything I built. She thought she could just waltz in and take it! Josiah: Uh... Nina? Nina: Well I went straight to her and told her enough was enough. She tried taking everything, but I succeeded! Nina: She's lucky I didn't take everything away from her, she's LUCKY! Daisy: Miss Gray!?! Nina: Huh? What the... What's going on? Nina: Why'd I say stuff like that? Josiah: I think we better just put you into custody for the time being so we can find out. Judge Blackwell: Hello officers, I understand you have Nina Gray in custody awaiting her trial for the murder of Beatrix Rangel. Josiah: Yes Judge Blackwell, we do. Judge Blackwell: Well I just went over your profiler's report, says she's suffering from some sort of unexplainable surge of rage, occurring sometime prior. Judge Blackwell: Before I can judge her for her crimes, I want the full details regarding her condition. That way I can pass my sentence accordingly. Daisy: We understand Judge Blackwell, we'll find out what happened and pass the report onto you. Daisy: For now, we'll keep Nina in temporary custody till we find out what happened. Judge Blackwell: Very well. I know you'll get to the bottom of this , I wish you the best of luck! The Heart of Darkness (4/10) At Nina's trial Judge Blackwell: Nina Gray, after receiving the full report on your condition, I am prepared to deliver my sentence. Judge Blackwell: Is there anything else you wish to add before I sentence you for the murder of Beatrix Rangel? Nina: All I can say is this, I don't care what happens to me, I just want this to stop. Nina: I just have this... rising bloodlust. Like I want to keep going, like I... I want to kill. Nina: Please, help me Your Honor, I can't keep going like this. Judge Blackwell: I had a feeling this was the case, if you were unknowingly drugged I can't in good consciousness send you to prison. Judge Blackwell: But, as you've expressed your desire for help, and taking your potential bloodlust into account... Judge Blackwell: I hereby sentence you to 10 years in Warrenville Psychiatric Facility, hopefully it'll assist you in whatever's ailing you. Nina: I'll stay there for the rest of my life if it means I can get this dealt with, thank you Your Honor. Judge Blackwell: That will be all, court is adjourned! Category:Dialogues